The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2019
23:53-28 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 23:54-27 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:54-28 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:55-09 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:58-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-47 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:01-20 . 00:01-38 . 00:02-03 Tulsi Gabbard is hot af. 00:02-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:02-23 Speak! 00:02-36 (sob) 00:02-38 NO 00:03-03 CHAT will stay DEAD. 00:03-04 lol. 00:03-19 https://cdn-images-1.medium.com/max/1200/1*ekOZHudl-P_-VKn2ZvNDCA.jpeg LOOK. 00:03-21 Hot a. 00:03-23 /me stuffs Quinton is Syde's afro. 00:03-25 *Hot af 00:03-42 lol. 00:03-52 What makes it hot, TKF? 00:03-56 Explain. 00:03-57 Hot, TKF. 00:04-08 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 00:04-12 Mostly ___ ____. 00:07-18 Let's have a discussion. 00:07-35 KORRA DM 00:08-27 Kk. 00:10-49 NO discussion. 00:10-53 Kill chat. 00:11-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:12-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:12-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:13-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-05 Well this is a weird ass PM> 00:16-21 Who is it with? 00:17-01 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:17-06 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:17-15 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-31 No one here. 00:19-02 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-15 My hottest sim now looks the complete opposite in their dark form.. 00:20-19 Disgusting. 00:21-30 I have many hot Sims. 00:21-38 Gross. 00:23-01 I'm outta here. (bye) 00:23-25 s And I think I have a crush on one of my Sims.. 00:23-39 What the shit. 00:23-46 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:23-54 lmao. 00:24-01 Anyways, I will do a custom content showcase soon. 00:24-54 What the FUCK< CMF> 00:25-30 I---- 00:25-35 He really IS a fucken incel. 00:25-38 NO meme. 00:25-44 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:25-58 Disgusting. 00:26-07 Thinking a sim is hot. 00:27-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:27-07 o/ 00:27-07 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:29-15 Hi Q 00:29-17 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:30-47 Seems I found someone who loves BlackPink. 00:31-15 Whom 00:31-34 No. 00:31-48 omg 00:31-57 TELL me. 00:32-09 You wouldn't like her. 00:32-50 Tell me. 00:33-11 YOU WOULD NOT like her. 00:33-14 who is it quinton? 00:33-34 Just TELL me. 00:33-53 By logic, I wouldn't like Candy, but I do. 00:33-53 So I CAN decide who I like. 00:33-53 TELL US. 00:34-00 I'll tell you later tonight. 00:34-04 WHY? 00:34-09 What the shit. 00:34-10 Tell me now. 00:34-17 I can't 00:34-26 What the shit. 00:34-27 Bet its glowingnormality 00:34-28 i'll leave its good 00:34-32 Nope. 00:34-50 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:35-10 @ AKumi 00:35-16 omg 00:35-26 Bet it's a SJW furry LGBT bruh. 00:35-30 lol. 00:36-08 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 00:36-13 Seems Vera resigned from GDM. 00:36-18 Hmph. 00:36-39 Nope, TKF. 00:36-47 Bet it's EarthlingnAkumi/ 00:36-55 Nope 00:37-09 TELL me. 00:37-35 Later. 00:37-51 I'll head into the chat and find them. 00:38-23 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 00:38-27 NO! 00:38-52 damned Korra. 00:39-00 I'll tell you. 00:39-05 Astra. 00:39-14 BUT Don't botherthem. 00:39-20 I don't bother anyone. 00:39-22 HOW tf. 00:39-27 IT IS. 00:39-28 I have ways. 00:39-48 SUre. 00:39-49 Tell me what the lesbien said about BP. 00:40-03 She's apparently pan. 00:40-06 Probs said they were hot, etc. 00:40-38 Another fucken pan. 00:40-42 TEL ME what was said. 00:40-56 Blackpink "kill this love" is x a bOP 00:41-14 I hate Kill This Love. 00:41-19 Lmao. 00:41-54 TG, Twiddla. 00:42-05 Okey 00:42-22 I swear if any of y'all bother us I will leave Dsicord and TDL forever. 00:42-39 I am sorry, 00:42-47 but no one cares about that gay little chat. 00:42-54 Would have already been there if I did. 00:43-01 Hmph. 00:43-23 You CANNOT see me like this. 00:43-43 Fuck Fuck Shit Count 00:44-24 lmao. 00:44-26 Already read the logs. 00:44-30 Hey y'all who else here hates the word "Ableist" because I sure do 00:44-30 I hear it too much all the time 00:44-36 Used in the not right way 00:44-45 FUCK you, Korra. 00:45-03 Idc for it, TG. 00:45-04 And please, 00:45-25 If you care, DON"t Read the logs. 00:45-37 Fine, I won't read them! 00:45-45 Sorry for doing it, hmph. 00:46-08 Shouldn't one still read them anyway, in case not reading them puts them at a disadvantage? 00:46-26 It's alright. I'm not myself when I am there. 00:47-42 KORRA twiddla 00:48-02 What is this twiddla stuff! 00:48-06 *cries* 00:48-18 Date night, Qstlijku. Something u will never have 00:48-21 jK 00:48-44 Tell me, 00:48-52 FUCKEN. Gave me flashbacks, TG. 00:49-00 Why did you do it, Qstlijku? 00:49-20 wow what 00:49-31 To date nights with ______. 00:49-41 omg u had date nights 00:49-43 what did u do 00:49-51 Well yeah. 00:49-55 Why! 00:49-55 NOT saying. 00:50-01 Were those called twiddla? 00:50-08 Or is that a game or something? 00:50-28 It's some screensharing shit. 00:50-37 We're using it to play hangman. 00:51-02 Oh that 00:51-14 TG, you got 4 minutes left. 00:51-20 oh shit 00:51-32 sorry 00:51-32 we are having a discussion about VR on VWD that i randomly inserted myself into 00:51-39 Gay. 00:51-47 Ah shit, need my charger. 00:51-48 Brb. 00:52-08 Wait tkf 00:52-14 can u check twiddla REALLY quick 00:52-19 see if what i said was right 00:52-27 >inserted into myself 00:52-27 NEVER say this again, TG. 00:52-38 I didn't say that, dirty boy. 00:52-43 I said i inserted MYSELF into. 00:52-46 Big difference. 00:52-56 Wtf, y'all. 00:53-02 Be appropriate. 00:53-57 WE WERE 00:54-01 Why is it everywhere I go, comparing the things I have to others, people always think I am rich 00:54-14 Why is it everywhere I go, comparing the things I have to others, people always think I am rich 00:54-22 Why is it everywhere I go, comparing the things I have to others, people always think I am rich 00:54-23 NO this is actually true shit 00:54-24 You were NOT, Qstlijku. 00:54-24 Like 00:54-27 * Quinton1721 00:54-37 I WAS 00:54-44 I misread! 00:54-49 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:55-04 Just popped myself into a convo and im like "oh well we have two vr headsets, gaming pc, xbox one s or whatever the fuck thats called, ps4 pro, 3ds" and everyones just looking at me like wtf 00:55-06 TAKE BACK your warning immediately 00:55-10 im not rich guys i swear 00:55-20 Rich ass bitch 00:55-21 Uh. 00:55-21 That sounds pretty rich. 00:55-35 Like, wtf. 00:55-37 IM NOT rich 00:55-39 I fucken swear 00:55-48 I would NEVER have any of that shit in my WHOLE life. 00:55-50 You are rich. 00:55-54 Am not! 00:55-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:56-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:56-18 Omg it just so happens that my Dad likes to splurge on electronics 00:56-23 My mom often yells at him for it 00:56-24 Gay 00:56-58 Like buying the ps4 and xbox was literally an impulse decision by dad, gaming pc was as well though it took a bit of planning cuz we needed to buy a new desk plus the compontents 00:57-24 You are rich. 00:57-33 Tell me, do you have maids and cooks? Cuz ____ does. 00:57-41 So do you only use the PC for gaming? 00:57-45 The first headset we bought during Christmas, second one was a gift so. 00:57-45 No. 00:57-47 Tell me the censor NOW! 00:57-53 Mom and Dad also use it for shopping, bills, etc. 00:57-59 Censor does not matter. 00:58-01 They used to use their laptop but it doesn't work well anymore. 00:58-04 Tell me the censor in DM. 00:58-43 I would talk about my other electronics, too, but I already feel like I am unintentionally bragging so lol 00:58-56 Just tell us the electronics. 00:58-56 omg tell us 00:59-14 Or I'll leak the second leg reveal. 00:59-18 Smartphone? 00:59-19 I am telling! 00:59-19 Y'know, the shit you sent at random earlier. 00:59-22 Home assistants? 01:00-00 Okay so I have my (pretty shitty) laptop, I also have an electronic keyboard that I barely use. I have a samsung phone. My sister got all my old electronics, poor her, because my mom doesn't really think she needs any at the moment. My parents have a laptop and they both have the samsungs as well. 01:00-04 Nope. My mom doesn't like them. 01:00-06 Qstlijku wants the leg reveal. 01:00-08 So we don't have any. 01:00-18 Rich ass bitch 01:00-25 How! 01:00-38 Electronic keyboard like the piano type 01:00-39 omg 01:00-45 And we used to have a guitar, but we sold it. 01:00-48 WHAT does your mom not like?! 01:00-49 brbr 01:00-53 brbr 01:00-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:00-57 My mom doesn't like home assistants. 01:01-05 She doesn't like how they "control ur house uwu" 01:01-07 I don't have a home assistant either 01:01-19 I would like one. But I doubt I would use it 01:01-20 Y'all act like having home assistants is some standard shit. 01:01-33 it sort of is 01:01-36 all my friends have them 01:01-38 IRL at least 01:01-39 Incorr- 01:01-41 What the shit. 01:01-45 Rich ass bitches. 01:01-58 Oh I hope we're talking about Alexa/Google home and shit 01:02-00 and not like maids 01:02-01 Surel 01:02-02 *. 01:02-10 Cuz they dont have maids sadly 01:02-21 But almost all of them have Alexas, like wtf 01:02-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-47 Tell me, what jobs do your parents have? 01:02-53 I think it would be cool to have a maid just to flex, but I would feel bad about making them do all the work. 01:02-59 What about cars? :) 01:03-06 Do you have standard ones or luxury ones? 01:03-22 Fuck you people 01:03-31 My dad is a SENIOR metro driver. My mom is a part-time teacher. 01:03-31 Standard tbh 01:03-53 TG got a fancy home, fancy electronics, nice cars, fancy hoes. 01:04-20 Nope, our cars are pretty basic. 01:04-20 I mean, after the accident, we did get a sort of nice looking car as a rental, but imo it is worse than our old one. 01:04-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:04-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:04-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:04-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-30 So, 01:04-32 I like the color of it, but not the inside. 01:04-36 Y’all gay 01:04-42 It doesn't have Android Auto on it like our old one did. 01:04-47 The only thing she denied having was the nice cars. 01:04-59 We also have 2 cars. I don't think that's too much of a flex though, since our other car is pretty basic 01:05-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:05-24 I feel like I am unintentionally bragging. ; - ; 01:05-29 >bigfancy hoes 01:05-32 NO denial on this. 01:05-36 (; 01:05-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-05 Fuck y’all 01:06-11 I’m gone 01:06-16 why quinton 01:06-18 tell me what we did 01:06-21 \o 01:06-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:06-28 \o 01:06-28 \o 01:06-49 \o 01:06-53 Being active while I’m busy with someone. 01:07-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-28 >busy 01:07-28 wink wonk 01:07-41 Seems my son is finally getting the ladies 01:07-45 BE appropriate. 01:07-49 ^ 01:07-50 Sure. 01:08-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:08-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:08-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:09-19 Got kicked out of NFW 01:09-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:09-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:10-11 NO ONE kicked you. 01:10-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:10-20 I told you to leave. 01:10-33 Which I did. 01:10-56 Phew. I am glad that conversation about the stuff I own is over. 01:11-05 That was just weird. 01:11-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-37 You own Korra 01:11-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:11-58 No, Candy does. 01:12-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:12-34 True. 01:12-39 Let’s sell CandyCaneMissy. 01:12-50 To me. 01:13-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:14-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:14-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:14-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-46 By the way Korra, I like the mirror placed directly over your couch. 01:14-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-03 ?? 01:15-10 LET’s become active again. 01:15-12 Wait isn't there one! 01:15-27 WHY did you randomly say this? 01:15-29 That was hot. 01:15-33 I don't know 01:15-37 Just felt like saying it omg 01:15-48 HOW did you see it? 01:15-49 I mean, what. 01:15-57 Also the items on the side table next to your couch are very nicely arranged. 01:16-00 I like them. 01:16-13 You'll have to find that out on your own :) 01:16-22 Tell! 01:16-22 I hear "Watching the Wheels" right now. 01:16-36 Good for you. 01:17-06 Be sure to look around your living room. :) 01:17-07 Let’s get a hot chat. 01:17-22 TG. .w. 01:18-13 (giggle) 01:18-27 I am just so glad you can't figure this out. 01:18-45 It's creepy! .w. 01:18-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:19-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:19-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:19-32 Sure. .w. 01:19-42 I am just so glad you did not remember the image. 01:20-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:20-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:21-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:23-52 (chuckle) 01:24-14 STOP. 01:24-22 You are not South. 01:28-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:28-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:28-42 I myself am South 01:29-03 *cries* 01:29-21 (sob) 01:30-36 (confounded) wtf be this constipated face 01:31-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-56 South Ferry, 01:32-16 As bureaucrat, you are to head into LH's wiki and restore my rights that were removed at random. 01:32-16 (sadparrot) 01:33-02 Immediately remove half o the emoticons 01:33-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:34-11 Mine too. 01:34-20 I shall head into Wallmart to purchase a birthday present fo' ____ 01:35-20 presant* 01:35-49 Thing fucking showed a red line under Presant befo 01:36-42 Fucken 01:36-54 It be spelt Present i see 01:37-02 Wtf tablet dictionary 01:37-21 Wtf Hart you’re 16 01:37-33 17 01:37-47 Damned Hart, even worse. 01:37-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:38-02 Learn how to spell. 01:38-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:38-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-14 I ain't seen a definition that says "a gif" fo' that 01:38-20 gift* 01:39-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:39-35 Hmph, seems i have FOUND a def that says that shit at the BOTTOM 01:40-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:40-45 no hablo English señor 01:41-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:42-27 Tell me, El Quinton, 01:42-59 Shall you RECREATE TDL Comic Season 1: The Rocket in lego 01:43-14 Maybe. 01:43-36 :) 01:50-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:50-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:00-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:01-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:01-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:01-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:02-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:02-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-46 Youthful 02:09-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:10-21 Korra dm 02:11-32 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:11-52 Quintophobic 02:12-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:12-54 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:13-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:23-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:24-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:24-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:24-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:24-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 02:24-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:25-00 Reopen pM QUINTON KORRA 02:25-03 oops sorry caps 02:25-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:25-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:26-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:26-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:26-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:26-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:26-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:30-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:30-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:32-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:33-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:33-55 Special:ListRedirects If someone could add [redirects] and remove any possible categories located on the userpage redirects, TKF would be very happy. :) 02:35-15 * 02:37-25 \o 02:37-31 \o 02:37-35 I assume no one will help. 02:38-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:38-21 I know of no Arab girl. 02:38-30 H 02:39-00 Lmao 02:39-28 I myself identify as arab 02:39-58 We need a plan 02:40-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:41-14 Like that? 02:41-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-39 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:An-Editor542?redirect=no 02:41-55 LET ME IN, TKF 02:42-14 Yeah, Syde. 02:42-52 And remove the users and alts from them, right? 02:43-34 Yes 02:43-36 *. 02:44-13 We shall see 02:46-36 we need a plan 02:46-46 Gay 02:47-14 Seems I’m gonna brb 02:47-43 Bisexual 02:48-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:48-29 Kill off Devlin 02:52-46 Urgent 02:53-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:03-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:05-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:06-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:06-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:06-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:06-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-21 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-27 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:07-41 Fuck it 03:10-54 defenseless stateless 03:15-57 Fandumb Universe of Chinematic Krazyness 03:17-15 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/ESB:Proposals/Replacing_Special:Chat_with_DiscordIntegrator/voting 03:18-21 Look, 03:18-37 ESB chat ain't need to be replaced 03:18-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:19-10 We shall oppose 03:19-20 Right Ferry!? 03:19-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-20 We need a plan 03:20-25 Right tkf!? 03:20-33 Nope. 03:20-40 Hmph 03:21-28 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 03:26-11 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 03:26-13 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 03:26-40 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 03:36-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:38-28 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:39-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:39-38 Seems TKF is up for the demotion of innocent users. ;) 03:39-42 * :) 03:40-15 Neither of the two chat mods have used chat in ages. 03:40-21 They both use Discord now and never come to chat. 03:40-48 Sadly, 03:40-56 I believe that 20,000 of ESB's pages should be deleted. 03:41-05 Me too 03:41-17 Proposal: Attucus' toothbrush 03:41-28 Imma make the page rn 03:42-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-11 And the award for most unecessay wiki pages goes too.... 03:42-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-18 *Unecessary 03:42-23 Proposal: Atticus' Skin 03:42-25 Which two? 03:42-26 Encyclopedia SpongeBobia! 03:42-38 Yeah, I figured that. 03:42-48 Hm, Syde? 03:42-55 Hurry! 03:42-57 RP! 03:43-14 I don't get it.. 03:43-22 Which two users. 03:43-23 ESB let these page ssit around for a while.. 03:43-44 Big big BIG 03:44-12 ^% ESB deletion candidates.. 03:44-16 *65 03:44-22 Too much, sadly. 03:45-09 Atticus' skin shall be made 03:45-20 ^ 03:47-03 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Bubbly_Krab_employee_hat 03:47-07 Look at the comment. 03:47-50 Lol. 03:48-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:48-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:48-48 True, McFly 03:50-00 hehehe 03:50-01 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:51-44 hehehe. 03:51-55 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Atticus%27_toothbrush 03:52-29 hell yeh 03:54-21 Thanks, C.Syde65, for your help with the redirect pages. 03:55-42 No trouble! :D 03:55-44 C.Syde65 shall be awarded wit an n word pass 04:01-16 C.Syde65 be a hugger 04:01-27 lol. 04:11-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:11-40 Welcome, Quinton1721. 04:11-51 Seems this shit died. 04:11-56 Sure it did. 04:12-28 Quinty! O/ 04:12-37 o/ 04:12-50 Help me wit TDL Comic, Quinto 04:13-13 STOP making Satire shit. 04:13-25 WHAT Satire shit 04:13-29 Explain 04:13-35 Help me with your chapter, Hart 04:13-42 Sure 04:14-02 I presume you need help constructing my character 04:14-18 Just the plot! 04:14-38 I’m out of shitty plot ideas 04:15-19 TDL bruhs shall crash into my garage 04:15-29 Hmph. 04:15-36 Then i shall come outra my house, 04:15-46 "Yo WTF MAN" 04:16-06 And hop on the crazy train. 04:16-35 Imma make a satire page. 04:16-44 Me too 04:16-48 Look, 04:17-42 b Perhaps Quinty shall break into Hartington's home 04:18-18 And steal all his biscuits and replace them with chicken strips 04:18-34 True 04:18-46 wat u doing wit those biscuits 04:19-21 https://prnt.sc/o68my7 HERE be a revised version o an original TDL Comic, 04:19-31 quinty appears in the background 04:19-48 perhaps a Quinto origin story!? 04:20-14 Oh god 04:20-26 Explain 04:20-29 I wonder 04:20-46 Why does Hart talk to me so much? 04:20-55 Huh??? 04:21-20 Did we ever get around to removing the "violation" in TDL's history? 04:21-21 explain 04:21-31 , Quinty 04:21-34 Explain, C.Syde65. 04:21-46 We should remove some outdated rules. 04:21-58 Like the ______ rule. 04:22-05 True 04:22-25 We all should be banned >:( 04:22-38 Well wasn't there something that you said would need to be removed due to TOU violations? 04:22-41 Let it be known that TDL Comic be set in Jan 2019, 04:23-02 SJW Squinty, hmph. 04:23-13 months befo Quinty became a bruh on TDL 04:23-17 True 04:23-30 I was on TDL before then. 04:23-40 Once or twice. 04:23-48 As an SJW, Quinty 04:23-55 now you a bruh